


Backup

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2015, Ficlet, POV Female Character, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She can trust him to catch her.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And today that's entirely the problem.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



It's tedious that days like this one have a way of ending exactly like this, she thinks, pursing her lips in disgust, as she dangles like bait at the end of a rope over the streets of Metropolis. She's glad at least that she managed to talk Jimmy out of following her into the lab of the newest masked villain with a grudge against the city and a contingency plan to take out Superman.

The wind is mussing up her hair and strands of it are in her mouth and she can't get rid of it, because she can't move her hands, and even if she could, she's still dangling god knows how high above the streets. It's a messed up kind of lucky that she's not afraid of heights and just annoyed at the whole situation.

She's only afraid of the fall.

But she won't fall.

She won't ever fall.

She can trust him to catch her.

And today that's entirely the problem.

“Don't you _dare_ come and catch me, Clark! Don't you dare!” she says under her breath, her softly whispered words caught and blown away by the wind. But she knows Clark is out there listening and even whispered she will be heard. He must be close by now and he will be listening to her heartbeat, her pulse, making sure she's fine even when he can't get closer. He must already be searching for a way to save her.

But she doesn't want to be saved today. Not by him.

There is Kryptonite all around her. Superman won't stand a chance. And Lois will not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing them die together. She much rather dangles here in the cold breeze alone.

She can probably figure something out, free her hands, hold on to the rope, climb. She's done it before, because things like this keep happening to her and Clark keeps telling her to be more careful... 

“Don't dare, Smallville,” she whispers. “I'm not going to be what kills you.”

But the cold wind is beginning to chill her to the bone and she really wants to kick someone's ass right now, before anyone else gets hurt.

Her phone chimes. She'd sent off a final message to Clark about her findings - about the bombs. She hopes this is his way of telling her it's going to be alright.

Her fingers are feeling the knot behind her back. Opening it might be suicide, but she's always been bad at just waiting around for things to happen. The rustling gets louder, the wind is picking up. Then she can hear gunshots somewhere above her. That's never a god sign. She starts to struggle against the rope.

“Hold still,” a female voice tells her. “I've got you, sister.”

It's Wonder Woman, floating in the air as easily as Superman in her shiny battle armor. With a practiced movement of the sword the rope is cut, but Lois is already safe, held up by Diana and the strength of her arms. 

“What's going on? He wasn't suppose to come!”

“He's not here. He's watching.”

“Then who?”

A piercing cry sounds out and windows shatter beneath them. Diana grins. “Superman has friends who are not affected by Kryptonite. And quite a few of them.”

They float upwards and she sees a shadow moving taking out guards and realizes that even Batman is here to take on these new dangerous clowns. And she's been so worried about Clark, while all his superhero friends are here to save her in his place.

“Thank you, Smallville. The cavalry is doing a good job.”

Diana laughs. Lois likes how she laughs, with her whole body, throwing her head back and letting the sound run strong and free. “It was a brave thing to do going in there alone to face them on your own,” she tells Lois before setting her down safely on the rooftop where battle is quieting down. 

“Thanks,” she says. “We do what we can. Can I get a piece of the action now? Or at least the exclusive rights for coverage?”

The Flash appears beside her and grins. “You can take my picture any day.” But he's gone again before she can even focus on his face, let alone get her phone out to take a picture.

“Something can be arranged,” Diana says and claps an arm to her shoulder, like Lois is a fellow Amazon, like they are going to war together.

She's an army brat. She knows about these things. So she grins at her backup and whispers into the night air: “Don't wait up with dinner, honey. Could get late.” 

Somewhere out there Clark is probably rolling his eyes and smiling all the same. Beside her, Diana chuckles and hands her a shield. 

There's something to the tedious days turning into epic battles of good guys against crazy bad guys. At the very least it will make a hell of a story.

And as always she enjoys being right in the middle of it, especially now that she knows her husband is safe.


End file.
